My Love is Like a Red, Red Rose
by Shanhime
Summary: Yet another Oneshot. Vaan/Penelo. Cute little fiction because I couldn't think of anything else...Vaan buys a Rose and Balthier gets an idea. Fluff I suppose.


A/N: Hiya all. XD This is just something I threw together because I couldn't think of anything else. Technically it's a thank you fic for Feeny because she was my first reviewer. Bleh. The following starts in Low town Rabanastre because I said so. And I wrote it so there.

Summary: Vaan buys a rose in the market place and Balthier gets an idea.

**My Love is Like A Red, Red Rose.**

At the time, he was merely feeling sympathetic towards the old beggar woman, and though Balthier had taught him pity was not a good colour on a pirate, he really couldn't help himself. Living on the street for two years had also hardened him, but it was only 20 gil. He could easily spare it.

"Care to buy a flower, young sir?" she asked him. Her voice cracked in her throat.

Vaan looked up from the boots he was scuffing against the sidewalk to search for the source of the question. She wasn't very tall and was hunched over against a small crudely made stall she'd obviously hand made for the situation. She held out a small red rose in a wrinkled hand. Vaan was hesitant but complied, taking the flower from her and pressing a handful of silver coins from his pouch into her bony palm.

From an inconspicuous distance, Balthier watched the transaction with curious eyes. The boy was not without his charms, he thought bemusedly.

As Vaan continued his amble along low town he held the rose between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it between them. The sky pirate approached him, trademark grin in place as he slipped into the same pace as him.

"A gentleman, are we?" he joked drawing a slight smile from his apprentice. "Or are we planning on indulging the little lady?" A pink tinge crept up Vaan's neck and Balthier knew his work was done. He patted the boy on the shoulder firmly. The warm contact was comforting to both. Then he veered off on some other agenda.

Vaan touched the rose against his cheek. The cool, silky feel against his skin was pleasing. Why not? He thought, running up the stairs to the main town to find his accomplice.

When you had the right connections - the orphans of Rabanastre - finding a well known face wasn't a difficult task. With the right information gathered, Vaan intercepted her just as she was about to leave the Sandsea.

"Hello, Penelo," he rhymed with a cheeky grin.

"What have you stolen this time Vaan?" she asked, trying to identify the object concealed behind his back.

"I didn't steal anything!" Vaan insisted, laughing.

"Then what's that?" Penelo quizzed, a smile on her face too.

"That, my dear," Vaan grinned "is a present for you." He pulled the flower out from behind his back with deep, theatrical bow. When she offered it to her, she took it and examined it carefully, expecting a drawback. She realised there wasn't one and she smiled cutely.

"Aww, Vaan! Thank you! Was this Balthier's idea?"

Vaan looked crestfallen, but changed his mind. He was NOT getting the credit for this.

"Of course not. It was all my idea. I found it and thought of you." he said trying to convince her that the philandering sky pirate wasn't half the reason why Penelo was receiving such a gift. Penelo blinked curiously at him and Vaan realised what he'd said.

"Wait…I mean…I kinda…" his cheeks were glowing.

Penelo laughed and kissed his cheek affectionately. His eyes widened until he thought they would fall out.

"You're sweet, Vaan." She said, stroking the petals with the back of her hand and walking off slowly. "I gotta go, I'm running an errand for Balthier…I didn't even know he drank this stuff…anyway, see you around." With that, she ran out of the pub. Tomaj behind the bar had noticed this and Vaan turned crimson when he winked merrily at him. He left the scene of the crime and stood outside as red as his first mark. He tentatively placed a hand against his cheek. Balthier had known this was going to happen, he was sure of it. He stormed off to find and harangue the rogue.

Meanwhile, one the second floor of the tavern, shoulders shaking with mirth, the rogue stood leaning over the railings and feeling proud of himself. Not only had he found a suitable way to amuse himself but he had taught Vaan two of the most important lessons a sky pirate should know. One, the difference between sympathy and courtesy, and two, how to get a girl's attention.

**A/N: I apologise for the shortness but writers block. Anyway, yeah…**


End file.
